Nice For a Change
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Brick just can't seem to succeed in any of his plans to defeat Blossom. So he gets the idea to try them on her sister. A Brick/Bubbles fic.


I stood, motionless, and with my hands in my pockets. All I could focus on was what I was about to do. I wasn't scared, and I didn't have any doubts. However, I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to do this. My counterpart, Blossom Utonium, was standing in front of me. She was obviously confused, but that wasn't unexpected. I silently took a deep breath, and then did what I never thought I would. I slowly let myself fall onto my knee, so I was kneeling. My hands made their way out of my pockets, to reveal a silver box in one. With some hesitation, I lifted the box up to my counterpart, and the rest was up to fate. "Blossom," I whispered to her.

"Brick… what are you doing?" I knew she would ask that, and she would soon find out. Hopefully I would get the response I wanted.

"Blossom," I said, my eyes locked on hers. She said nothing, and appeared to be waiting for me to finish. It was now, or never. "I've been thinking about you, dreaming about you, and I now realize that I need you." I paused for a short moment, and took that time to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide, just like I expected. "Blossom Utonium…" The suspense was really getting to me, and the look on her face didn't help. No matter how hard it was, I knew I had to finish this. "Will you marry me?" I closed my eyes, almost afraid of what her answer would be. But, instead of hearing an actual answer, I heard the sound of her laughter.

"Are you serious, Brick?" She asked, still laughing. I forced my eyes open, and a scowl appeared on my face.

"Well, what's your answer?" I asked, becoming more impatient. It took me forever to get the courage to do this, and she was just laughing at me? I would not stand for that.

"First of all, Brick, I know this is just one of your plans to destroy me. And second, I would never marry you." How did she know it was a trick? It looked so perfect, in my mind.

"How did you know?" I asked, and I would soon regret it.

"Because you just used the lines from the most popular love story, and look," She said, snatching the box from me. She opened it, revealing that there was no ring. "You were too lazy to steal a ring." I glared at her, but I knew she was right. I couldn't think of the words myself, so I copied them. I didn't know what ring to get her, so I decided not to get one. Those were the biggest mistakes of my life.

"It was a good plan. You were just too smart for it," I said, trying to make it seem less dumb. It didn't work too well, but at least I was trying.

"Maybe you're just stupid."

"Stupid?!" I shouted, but she was already gone. I hate it when she leaves, right after making me angry. Now I'm gonna go home, rant about how next time I'm gonna beat her, and then the same things gonna happen. This pattern has been going on since Him revived us. Why am I too weak to defeat her?!

"Hey there, mister kitty! What are you doing out here?" That voice, I've heard it before. Turning my head, at a surprising speed, I saw the sister of my counterpart. Not the mean one, the one I almost never notice. What was her name?

"Uh… Bubbles Utonium!" I said, not too loudly, though. _"What's she doing out here?" _I thought, but decided that it wasn't my problem. Turning around, I stopped when my brain formed an idea. It was so good, so perfect. "I've got it," I said, to myself. "Now I know why my plans never work. Blossom is too smart to fall for anything, but Bubbles is another story. She's the nicest person in Townsville! She'll do almost anything to satisfy someone." I spotted a lake, not too far from me. Quickly, I splashed some of the water on my face, and did what a Rowdyruff Boy should never do. I cried, but it wasn't real. People noticed what I was doing, and it was embarrassing, but it may have been the only way to attract Bubbles.

"Hold on, mister kitty, I'll be back," Bubbles said, as she ran from that stupid cat. She was coming toward me, and I pretended not to notice her. I waited, until she finally made it to me. "What's wrong, Brick?" She asked, and I was surprised. Normally she acted like she hated my brothers and I. All I had to do was cry, and then she would care?

"B-Bubbles?" I turned to her, still fake-crying. She had worry written all over her face. Man, she was nothing like Blossom. If Blossom saw me crying, she wouldn't come near me. She would assume it was one of my plans, which it would be. "Well, m-my brothers got mad at me, and yelled at me! Now they won't l-let me hang with them, s-so I'm all alone!" This crying thing was easy! No wonder Bubbles always did it.

"It's ok, Brick, I'll play with you," She said, giving me a big hug. I couldn't believe I had already gained her trust. I mean, I was a villain, and here she was giving me hugs. I knew this was going to be the best plan ever.

"T-thank you," I said, pretending my fake-crying was stopping. It felt so good to have a puff completely oblivious to my plan. But where was I gonna go from there? After I got Bubbles to like me, what was I going to do? Then it came to me. I could get her to leave her sisters, and join the Rowdyruff Boys! Who cares if she's a girl, as long as it weakens those Powerpuff Girls?

"Come on," She said, taking my hand. I did a fake smile, as we ascended into the air. In no time, we were traveling in a direction I wasn't familiar with. Holding her hand felt weird, but it would all be worth it.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. Where could she have been taking me? Could she have some kind of secret spot that only she knew about? Maybe she does, and maybe she doesn't.

"My house," She said, and my eyes slowly widened. She already trusted me enough to let me in her house? This is great! But wait, what about her sisters? What would they say? Of course, they won't like it, but is that a bad thing? Is it terrible? Is it good? No, it's terribly good. They're gonna hate it when their sister brings the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys to their house, but that's the good part. If an argument starts, maybe I could convince Bubbles to come stay with us. It's genius!

"We're here!" Bubbles said, as she stopped, but I was too deep in my thoughts. I kept going, and flew right into her. I was going so fast that we both were sent into the ground. Literally into the ground. I heard her groan, so I sat up to see what was wrong. What I saw was a little unexpected. Bubbles had tears in her eyes, and her knee had a small cut on it. How could she cry over such a small cut? The blood wasn't dripping out of it, too fast.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," I said, and then walked away. I saw two men talking, so I snuck up behind one of them. When he least expected it, I ripped his shirt off, and saw a tattoo of Buttercup, kicking Mojo. "Dude, that's just wrong," I said and then I flew back to Bubbles. Carefully, I tied the shirt around her knee. "Better?" I asked, and she simply nodded. "Good." I scooped her into my arms, and then began to carry her to the large house. She clung to me, as if her life depended on it. _"What the heck just happened?!" _The question hit me, like a punch in the face. What did happen? Did I just… do something good? I helped someone who needed it, and that's not the worst part. She was my enemy, not matter how little attention I gave her.

"Thank you, Brick," She said, and I almost wanted to smile. Why was I doing this? I should have told her to suck it up, and get in the house herself. But then she would hate me, and the plan would be a failure. This just doesn't make sense to me. When I'm mean to the Powerpuff Girls, they're mean to me. But when I'm nice… they return my kindness. And it actually makes me a little… happy. _"Keep your eyes on the prize, Brick. You're not supposed to be making friends!" _I thought, as we reached the door.

"How are we supposed to get inside?" I asked, just before she handed me a key. "Oh, that's how." I put the key inside the lock, and slowly turned it. Once I was finished, I grabbed the knob, and prepared to turn it. This was it, if any of her family members were in there, they would see us. I turned the knob, and pushed the door open. I was relieved, when I saw that nobody was there.

"Let's go to my room, it's upstairs," She said, and I nodded in agreement. I knew her sisters had to be up there. I slowly made my way up the stairs, but I couldn't take the suspense, so I just flew up, and quickly opened the door. My eyes were shut, and I waited for the questions me and Bubbles would have to answer. But they never came. I opened my eyes, and was surprised to see that her sisters were asleep. I laughed a little from how thankful I was that I had time before the massive argument.

"That was close," I said to myself. Man, I don't usually get this worked up over an encounter with the girls. But this one was different. I couldn't fight, or hit, I had to use my words. I had to make it look like I was on Bubbles' side, but her sisters weren't. At least I wouldn't have to do it yet.

"Blossom, Buttercup!! Wake up; I have to show you something!!" Bubbles shouted, and I almost jumped from how sudden it was. As her sisters slowly woke up, I desperately tried to figure out how I was going to explain this. How could I explain why one of their worst enemies was holding their sister in his arms? This is that stupid cuts fault! If it weren't for it, Bubbles wouldn't be in my arms! But I was the one that caused it, so it's actually my fault.

"What is it, Bubbles?" Blossom asked, as her eyes slowly opened. There was a moment of silence, and I hoped Bubbles wouldn't say anything stupid. We just stared at each other, and I watched as Blossom's tired expression turned into a surprised one. This was gonna be hard. Soon Buttercup saw us, and got the same expression. What were they going to do?

"Get away from her!" Blossom suddenly said, and then she and Buttercup tackled me to the ground. Blossom caught Bubbles, just before she hit the ground, but Buttercup held me down.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I asked, like I didn't know. I tried to get up, but that Buttercup is pretty strong.

"Why are you picking on Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, and I almost laughed at that.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong! We were just hanging out!" I was finally able to throw the green puff off me. I stood up, and walked to Blossom and Bubbles. "You can ask her yourself. She'll tell you that I wasn't doing anything evil."

"You really think I'm gonna-"

"He's right," Bubbles said, interrupting that red head. The looks of shock on their faces were priceless! I waited, with a smirk, for Bubbles to continue. "I found him crying, all alone in the city. I decided to help him, so I brought him here. The whole time we were together, he never did one evil thing to me." She motioned for her sister to put her down. Once her feet touched the ground, I could tell her cut knee made it a little hard to walk. Despite her pain, she made her way over to me. "When I hurt my knee, he was there for me. He even carried me all the way up here. You may think Brick is evil, but he's actually as nice as the three of us. Well, maybe nicer than Buttercup," She said, earning herself a quick glare from her sister.

"Bubbles," Blossom said, but she just continued speaking.

"Now that I've seen how nice Brick can be, he's my friend," She said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a hug. I was still shocked that she already cared so much. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. Without even thinking, my arms slowly wrapped themselves around her waist. I knew her sisters wouldn't like it.

"Bubbles, this has to be part of some kind of plan!" Blossom shouted, and she was right. But I knew Bubbles wouldn't believe her.

"It's not; Brick and I really are friends."

"Bubbles, as your leader, I forbid you from being his friend!" Bubbles pulled out of the hug, to scowl at her sister. This is where the arguing starts.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!"

"Well, apparently you can't find good friends, so I can!"

"Why do you hate Brick so much? He's a lot nicer than you think!" I just watched, and waited as they argued. It was just like I thought it would be, but I was lucky they weren't saying anything to me. What would I say? I wasn't used to this kind of stuff. Eventually they got to the conclusion I was waiting for.

"If you want you hang around with losers like him, why don't you just go live with him!" buttercup said. Bingo.

"Maybe I will, if that's what you want!" By now, Bubbles had fresh tears streaming down her face. I knew she would be crying, before this was over. "Let's go, Brick," She said, as she turned to me. I looked into her eyes, and could tell she didn't want to leave her sisters. It broke her heart, but she thought she had to. Then it occurred to me that she was doing all of this for me. She was doing this heart breaking thing, just so she could make me happy. My brothers would never do that. If we were in a similar situation, they wouldn't give a damn how I feel. But Bubbles would, and does.

"No," I said, before I even thought about it. She was totally shocked, just like I expected.

"W-what?" She asked.

"You're better off with your sisters. You shouldn't leave them just for me. I'm not worth it." I know I was kind of putting myself down, but I couldn't help me. The words were coming out of my mouth, before I even knew it.

"But, Brick, I-"

"Goodbye, Bubbles," I said, while pulling her into the biggest hug I could give. "I'll never forget you." With that said, I gently pressed my lips against her cheek. I heard her gasp, in the split second I did it. Before anyone could comment on it, I threw myself out the window, and flew as fast as I could. I didn't want any of them to catch me, mostly because I didn't understand why I did any of that stuff. As I flew, there was only one question going through my mind. _"What the hell did I just do?!"_


End file.
